The Fall of the Saints
by Major144
Summary: A story in which the Saints fail to kill Phillipe at the Syndicate Tower. The Boss is killed by Phillipe and the Third Street Saints soon fall afterwards.


The Fall of the Saints  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I don't own Saints Row. This is just a story for fun.

It was a dark violent night in Steelport. A huge battle was commencing in the headquarters of the Syndicate. In Syndicate Towers a rival gang called the Saints were going to destroy the tower with an enormous bomb and kill the leader of the Syndicate Phillipe Loren. The Saints were there to avenge the death of their friend Johnny Gats. The leader of the Saints and a couple of his lieutenants Shanudie and Pierce stormed the tower and planted the bomb. They set the bomb countdown timer and proceeded up the elevator to kill Phillipe. Phillipe stopped them on a lower floor. The Saints proceeded through the floor where they encountered an enormous naked man named Oleg. He was the DNA source of the Syndicate's Brute army. They freed the Oleg and proceeded onward towards Philipe's office.  
"Loren's office is this way!" Oleg  
They entered the office and saw Phillipe casually stroll towards an elevator smoking a cigarette. The Boss fired his pistol at Phillipe. Phillipe casually titled his head and the bullets flew by his head. He smiled smugly at the Saints and blew some cigarette smoke as the elevator door's closed.  
"Damn it!" Shouted The Boss as he slammed his his fist into the elevator door.  
"That's an express elevator to the basement. There's no way to catch him." Said Oleg. "Fuck. That." Shouted the Boss as he ran to a balcony and leaped onto a counterweight. "Knock this thing loose! I'm gonna crush that sonofabitch..." He shouted.  
"Leave it to me." Said Oleg as he went to work.  
"I've got this one!" Shouted Pierce  
"Hurry it up, he's getting away!" Shouted The Boss.  
"Done." Said Oleg.  
The counterweight gave a shudder and started falling. Shanudie, Pierce, and Oleg got into another elevator and went down.  
"I'm comin' for ya, Frenchie!" Shouted The Boss as he the ball fell.  
A Brute jumped onto the ball and started clawing it's way to The Ball.  
"Get off my damn ball!" Shouted The Boss as he shot the Brute in the Head.  
The Brute went flying off the counterweight. The counterweight continued to fall. In the express elevator Phillipe pulled out his cell phone and called Matt Miller leader of the Deckers and a master hacker.  
"What do you need sir?" Asked Matt.  
"I need you to shut down all the elevators in the tower except my personal express elevator." Said Phillipe.  
"Right away sir." Said Matt as he typed a command onto his computer.  
All the elevators except the express elevator shut down. The elevator with Shanudie, Pierce, and Oleg shut down. They started panicking. Oleg tried to force the elevator doors open, but they would not budge.  
"I can't believe this place is going to be my grave!" He shouted.  
"Oh shit! We're going to fucking die!" Shouted Pierce.  
"Calm down! Stop acting like a little bitch! Will figure something out!" Shouted Shanudie.  
"We'll excuse me for freaking the hell out! We're stuck in an elevator with a giant naked dude inside a building with bomb that fixing to go off in a few minutes and kill our asses! I'm pretty sure panicking is the correct response!" Shouted Pierce.  
Shanudie looked at Pierce and Oleg. Dread of certain death sinking in.

The express elevator finally reached the basement Phillipe out. He was fixing to walk out towards the exit when he heard a noise. He looked up to see the counterweight with The Boss still on top of it hit the ground several yards in front of him. The counterweight rolled started rolling away. The Boss fell off the counterweight and hit the floor. The Boss stood up his back facing Phillipe. Phillipe pulled out his knife and started walking towards him.  
"Where they French son of a bitch go?!" Shouted The Boss.  
"For the last time I'm Belgian." Said Phillipe as he stabbed The Boss in the back.  
The Boss screamed in pain. Phillipe yanked his knife out. The Boss turned and tried to shoot Phillipe. Phillipe stabbed him in the chest. The Boss fell to the ground blood dripping out of his wounds.  
"Your were a worthy opponent, but I'm afraid you have lost. It's a shame we would have made great business partners. Do not worry will take good care of Stilwater." Said Phillipe as he started walking towards the exit.  
"You son of a bitch! The Saints will avenge me!" Shouted The Boss.  
"Oh contrary, I'm going to use your little misadventure here to destroy the Saints." Said Phillipe as he exited the tower, with The Boss screaming curses at him.

He walked outside where his lieutenants Viola and Kiki were waiting for him with a limo. They drove away from the tower. Inside the tower the bomb exploded first killing The Boss. The explosion traveled to the top of the tower and killed Shanudie, Pierce, and Oleg. Phillipe watched the Syndicate Tower explode. It was a loss for the Syndicate, but he knew how to turn any loss into a huge gain. Phillipe met with the other Syndicate members and devise a clever plan. Using Matt's computer skills they created a elaborate ruse that made it look like the Saints were in league with terrorist. They then placed the fake evidence on the desk of U.S. Senator Monica Hughes. She found the evidence and called in a special force called in the Special Tactical Anti-Gang, otherwise know as STAG. STAG was lead by Cyrus Temple. He declared war on the Saints and all their products. In a matter of months the Saints were completely wiped out. The Syndicate now controlled Stilwater and the Saints were nothing but a memory.

The End.


End file.
